Perceptions of Truth
by Christy W
Summary: The Winchesters ask for some help in finding and killing Eve
1. Chapter 1

Title: Perceptions of Truth

Author: Christy

Rating: FR 18

Fandom/Theme: Highlander/Supernatural/Buffy

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

Distribution: and TtH

Series: Alissa's Interests #9

Chapter: 1/5

Spoilers: During Season7 of Supernatural

Summary: The Winchesters look for some help finding Eve

Alissa was in Atlanta for a meeting on her new Thailand venture, on her way back to her hotel, when she got the phone call. "MacKenzie. How can I help you?" she asked, not recognizing the number.

"Uh, Alissa MacKenzie? This is Dean- Dean Winchester. We found your name in our Dad's journal with a note that, if we really needed help and all other avenues weren't working, to give you a call."

Alissa thought back on the memories of both a happy, cheerful family man and a bitter, angry hunter who was drunk more oftentimes she saw him than not. "Yes, I remember John. I heard about his death- I'm sorry."

It had been five years, but Dean still got a lump in his throat sometimes when he thought about his father's sacrifice. "Yeah, uh, thanks. See, we need your help finding someone that people are calling the Mother of all the alpha monsters out there," he explained, only to have her curse vehemently and rather creatively from her end.

Taking a deep breath, though she still paced back and forth to work off some of the anger, she asked "Where are you boys at right now?"

"We're in Savannah right now," he told her, looking over at Sam hard away at his research.

"Good- I'm in Atlanta and should be there in a couple hours. Where are you staying?"

The brothers had just finished dinner when there was a knock on the door. Pulling it open, Sam glanced at the brunette in the doorway who couldn't be much older than himself, from the looks of things. "Yes?"

"Sam Winchester- you've grown a bit since I saw you last," she told him, glancing up and down his length for a moment before she walked in over the line of salt in the doorway. "But not all your growing up has been all that pretty, eh Sam?" she continued, staring at him like she could see into his soul.

She turned towards where Dean sat on one of the twin beds as Sam closed the door behind her. Dean's eyes widened as he took her in. "I remember you- you used to visit us back right after Mom died, when we were staying with Missouri. But you look the same now as you did then- what gives?"

Alissa smirked. "Good genes," she joked, snapping her fingers and suddenly looking a good ten/fifteen years older. "And a very good glamour spell," she elaborated before snapping her fingers again and resuming her youthful appearance.

"No, it would be more like having a longer lifespan than a typical human," a deep voice spoke from in front of them.

Dean glanced over at Alissa. "Uh, relax. This is just-" but Alissa beat him to it.

"Castiel!" she hissed, crossing the distance between where she stood by the doorway to where Cas stood between Dean's bed and the bathroom in two strides, hauling back and decking the angel so hard his head hit the wall behind him and he slid down into a seated position on the floor.

Castiel glanced up at her furious stance. "You BASTARD! You were supposed to uprotect/u me! I was a Prophet- what good is an angel if they don't protect?" she half screamed, half sobbed.

"Your duty as Prophet was finished- you had already been given your portion of the Codex to write down," he told her simply as the Winchesters stared.

"I was DONE?! I had been both a Vessel for His Word and a Slayer. Don't fucking tell me my work was fucking DONE, Castiel! I have done NOTHING but try to help His Chosen however I can since I woke up in Jerusalem, dirty and bloody with no Slayer Call nor His Voice in my ear. Do you know what that felt like? To feel like you had nothing more to give?"

Castiel had managed to stand up and collapse onto the edge of the bed, cradling his jaw. "Your job was not done at that point- merely molded to be more of a helpmeet for the other Slayers. That, and you bdid/b manage to get the Codex to the Slayer and her Watcher in Sunnydale," he pointed out while Alissa continued to glare at him.

Dean marveled at the difference in Alissa from when he'd seen her when she showed up, rather unassuming in a basic tee shirt and jeans. Then Cas had shown up and she'd turned into an Avenging Angel of sorts, fierce and full of fire and, if he was honest with himself, so arousing that he was having a hard time shifting things around to be a little less obvious. Then he glanced over to see Cas still massaging his jaw around a purpling bruise.

"Uh, Cas, shouldn't angel healing be taking care of that by now?"

Castiel cracked his neck and glanced up at him and Sam. "If she had not done that in righteous anger, as well as having the strength of a former Slayer behind it, no, I would not have bruised. But due to those reasons, my vessel will have to heal at a human rate for now."

"So, you two have been talking about Slayers a bit, but what's a Slayer?" Sam asked, taking a seat by the table in the room.

Alissa took a deep breath as she walked over and sat on the other bed from Dean and Castiel. "A Slayer is a mystical warrior, sent by the Powers That Be- you could call them Castiel's cousins, of a sort- to battle the forces of evil. One girl in all the world to battle the vampires, demons and other assorted nasties. Or, it used to be just one but then a witch friend of the latest Slayer Called all the Potentials at once and now there's dozens more girls running around the world with super strength," she explained.

"That doesn't make any sense," Sam protested. "Girls sent to battle creatures that can only be killed by beheading or Dead Man's blood? Not to mention what chants you have to use to banish a demon," he continued, but Alissa had started shaking her head and chuckling before he was halfway through his protest.

"No, no, honey. You think those vamps you've been finding were the original deal? Uh uh. The real vampires were created when the last full demon to walk the Earth exchanged blood with a human, making the first vampire. The ones you've been running into in your little towns are the kind made with Kakistos, an old Grek vampire, with the Mother you're looking for, nd made a harder to kill vampire, since the beginnings of what would be the Watcher's Council had already created the Slayer. Why have you only seen one kind, though? Because the more prevalent, older kind of vamp is smart enough to prefer big cities, cuz you kill too many in small towns and people tend to notice," she summarized, saluting the boys with the beer Sam had handed her.

"So, before Angel Boy showed up, you gents were going to tell me what you needed my help for again."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Perceptions of Truth

Author: Christy

Rating: FR 18

Fandom/Theme: Highlander/Supernatural/Buffy

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

Distribution: and TtH

Series: Alissa's Interests #9

Chapter: 2/5

Spoilers: During Season 6 of Supernatural

Summary: The Winchesters look for some help finding Eve

"Like we said, we're trying to find the Mother of All monsters, whoever she is, but she's managed to keep off of both the summoning and angel radar," Dean explained.

"I believe she is hiding in a building heavily warded in-" Castiel began to be cut off by Alissa's terse "Enochian, I know," and a wave of her hand dismissing him. Cas grew thunderous, something Dean had only seen a handful of times so far. "Do not think that just because my vessel's form is so unassuming that disregarding what information I have to give is something advisable," he warned and Dean butted in when he started to see flashes of the outline of the wings he'd only seen when Cas had first shown up.

"Hey, Alissa, he IS the reason we've even gotten this far tracking the Mother."

The Immortal glanced between the two of them, Dean standing up and having gotten slightly in front of the angel, though she wondered who he was truly trying to protect. "My apologies, but I have been around long enough to know THAT trick. I usually prefer to do my own wards with my Will and a few sigils," she explained, then shrugged. "But, to each his own, I suppose. Back to the task at hand, though."

"The Kinky Devil," Cas butted in. "I believe you have someone there who might know something about Her."

Alissa merely raised a brow, especially when Cas disappeared right after imparting that choice bit of advice. Shaking her head at the looks on the two hunters' faces, she told them "It's an alternative club in Tampa Florida. I'll let you two sleep in and I grab us three plane tickets from Myrtle Beach to Tampa for the afternoon," she told them, then watched Dean pale visibly.

"Uh, well, we still need to take stock of what we might need to bring to interrogate whatever your tipster can give us," he blurted out in a rush.

Sam glanced over at his brother, then back at Alissa, who had stood up and looked over at them questioningly.

"Yeah- kinda hard to be prepared when TSA won't let you carry on half of it."

Alissa nodded her acknowledgment. "I'll just grab a room nearby and extend my rental car."

Dean was surprised when she pulled up outside a nice brick building whose awning outside declared it to be the Guardian Hotel. Following Alissa inside, the boys watched her have a short conversation with the lady at the front desk , then head back over to them, keys in hand.

"Don't forget to bring your equipment in with you," she reminded them, handing their keys over.

Dean was staring at the understated elegance, but Sam was the one who asked. "Wouldn't that be a little odd?"

Alissa smiled as she guided them back outside. "Not at all- this is Council housing masquerading as a hotel for the unsuspecting bad guys out there. No one who's out on Council business- and that includes you two right now- don't have to pay for lodging."

Dean raised a brow and shrugged at his brother as he opened the trunk and started grabbing things he thought they might need.

Both parties did a double take of the other when Alissa came by their room a few hours later. Dean and Sam were in jeans and polos, while Alissa looked like a wet dream from a dominitrix's imagination- heavy kohl lined eyes and deep red lips, clad in a leather corset and deep red leather pants.

"Oh, I know I told you it was an alternative club, but I guess you didn't understand HOW alternative," she said with a chuckle and a snap of her fingers. The boys glanced down to see their clothes had mostly just darkened, though Dean's shirt had become a Black Sabbath band tee. "Much better...time to go see a gal about demented beasties."

The Kinky Devil managed to portray both sumptuousness with the dark green velvet curtains at the entrance and typical strip club excess with the pounding bass and scantily clad girls writhing on poles and dancing in dark corners while various leather and latex clad patrons watched. Dean smirk ed as he took in the atmosphere of the large club. "Don't think I'd ever complain about enjoying this for a little while," he said and Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother.

Alissa just shook her head and lead the way to the bar. Getting the bartender's attention, she said "I called ahead- one booth with a bottle of Jameson 16 year and a view for when Charity gets on stage. It's under the name Alise Monroe."

The bartender found the reservation and a hostess was soon able to guide them to one of the secluded corners with a view of the main stage where a curvy blonde crawled around the stage picking up tips. Dean and Sam slid in ahead of her, Alissa producing a Platinum card from somewhere and handed it over with the waitress brought over the bottle, glasses and ice. "Can I get you anything else?" the redhead asked, her cleavage looking about ready to come out of her corset.

Dean asked "A Bud and your number," and could've sworn her eyes turned gold for a second before she smiled toothily.

The waitress came back with his beer and a slip of paper. "I would just LOVE to hang out. I get off in a couple hours."

"Conquests already, huh?" Alissa asked as she leaned toward him to fill her glass, though there was a hint of irony in her voice that he didn't understand.

"Oh yeah...always been partial to nice lookin' ladies," he grinned as the DJ announced Charity was coming up next.

Sam's jaw dropped as a lushly curved brunette stalked out in a cowgirl outfit complete with assless chaps. The crowd response was such that Sam knew he wasn't the only one who found her so alluring. She started her set with Nine Inch Nails' iHole in My Head/i and a climb up the pole to the top before flipping over and doing a Dead Drop, her head stopping and inch from the floor and the crowd went nuts. Flipping back over, she teased the crowd, stopping every so often to flirt or pick up tips. Then, as she stood up and twirled around to shake her ass at another group by the stage, her eyes caught and held Sam's a grin slowly spreading across her face. His view was interrupted for a second when Alissa handed him a few twenties. "Go tip her- she's a lot of fun- then tell her Ally wants some business time. She'll know what I mean."

Dean glanced between Alissa and Charity and back again, his eyes glazing over a bit. "Oh my...the depths that Dad didn't put in his journal," he muttered and Alissa laughed.

"Oh, hon, you don't know the half of it," she teased. "But Charity there is actually our in."

Dean raised a brow as the girl in question did a backflip into Sam's lap, strong legs wrapping around his neck while her head teased his lap. "A stripper is a tipster for hunters? Meh- I've seen worse," he commented, only to have Alissa lay back against him with a chuckle and a sip of her drink.

"A stripper, darlin'? Oh, no- that's a hunter in disguise."

Charity had cleaned up and changed into a short dress by the time she came to sit by the Winchesters. Grinning, she draped an arm around Sam's neck and laid her legs in his lap. Dean grinned at his brother's discomfort and handed over a glass of the liquor. "Hey, Alise said she'd be right back and that you liked your Jameson neat."

Charity took the drink, knocked it back in one swallow, then closed her eyes and purred in such a way Sam was squirming in his seat.

Alissa came back and sat on Dean's side, shaking her head at Sam and Charity. "I swear, babe, you enjoy playing with the reformed ones too much."

Charity shrugged. "Hey, that's part of why you had me come here after House saved me and Buffy, right?"

Alissa nodded in acknowledgment. "Faith, Dean and Sam Winchester- they're the two hunters the Council's been hearing about through the grapevine the past few years."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then back at the women. "Faith?"

"Hush there, Sammy. Can't have the big bad demons and vamps here know they have one of the Queen Slayers around the club," Faith cautioned, running a red nail down the middle of Sam's chest as her eyes darkened in lust.

Dean cleared his throat and Faith turned her attention towards him. "A friend of ours told us you might be able to point us in the right direction about where we might find the Mother of All- not even entirely sure what that means either, to be perfectly honest."

Faith looked over at Alissa, legs back under the table and all business now. "Could it be the First?" she asked, but Alissa quickly shook her head.

"No, they told me that after encountering a couple of dragons collecting virgins that it might be what Rupert said the Codex called The Creator- a demonic being that, once housed in a pure vessel, would be able to create others like her."

"Then we'll need to go to a contact the Watchers have near Miami, then. I think me and Sammy here could head down that way and be back in a day or two, tops," Faith put in. "Caleb's been rambling lately about a Creator spirit back on Earth. Wouldn't hurt to find out if its the same bitch."

Dean shrugged and handed the keys to the Impala to his brother when Sam held out his hand. "Leave me half our stuff, just in case we run across something up here and don't scratch my baby," he ordered and Sam nodded as Faith got up and, scribbling on a napkin, handed it to Sam.

"My address- I get done in a couple hours. Meet me there and we'll leave once I'm set. I'll drive and you can sleep- I'm a bit of a night owl, as you can guess." And with a smile and a wink, she disappeared into the crowd.

Sam looked back at Dean, who grinned. "I'll stay and have a couple more with Alise here while I wait for my new friend."

Sam shook his head and headed out while Alissa And Dean sat back with their drinks and watched the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Perceptions of Truth

Author: Christy

Rating: FR 18

Fandom/Theme: Highlander/Supernatural/Buffy

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

Distribution: and TtH

Series: Alissa's Interests #9

Chapter: 3/5

Spoilers: During Season 6 of Supernatural

Summary: The Winchesters look for some help finding Eve

Dean was enjoying the burn of good whiskey when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out and tapping in a reply, he stood up and began to walk out when he remembered and turned back to Alissa.

"Uh, since I gave Sam the keys, do you think you could drop me off at The Castle? I promised Iona I'd meet her there for a drink after work."

After dropping him off at the club entrance, Alissa drove around the block, found parking and changed tops and makeup to look more like a Goth hanger on. Unlike her outfit from earlier, it would still help her blend in at the Goth club, she wanted to pass through, not be stopped every five minutes. Paying the cover, she started looking around the downstairs bar and outdoor patio, but wasn't that surprised to not find her quarry just yet. Heading upstairs, she grinned at the drunk, giggling girls checking to see if a guy wearing a kilt was doing so regimentally. Heading into the main upstairs bar/dance floor, she wasn't that surprised to find Dean and his waitress off in a dark corner. Asking for a beer and ashtray, she lit up a cigarette and kept an eye on the couple in the catty corner couch from her perch.

She was nursing her second drink when she felt someone come up at her elbow. "You know," he whispered in her ear, "no reason to be jealous if your girlfriend likes boys too."

Alissa turned towards him, laughing as she eyed up the newbie vamp in front of her. iAh, the girl decided to eliminate both of us/i she thought as she leaned in closer. "So, what's your name?" she purred.

The young vampire gulped. "G-Greg."

"Nice to meet you, Greg." They exchanged small talk for a while until she noticed Iona leading Dean back downstairs. "So, darlin, feel like getting out of here?"

It only took Greg throwing her up against the wall in the alley she'd seen Dean head to for here to realize her mistake, but only after the damn boy made her see stars.

"Ah, the old 'I'm newly turned and easy bait from a Slayer' routine," she taunted, spinning away on her heel when Greg went to grab her. She feigned with her knife as she waited for the dizziness to subside, but was annoyed and surprised when he yanked the knife from her. Heedless of the cut on his palm, he used the momentum to throw her into the wall again, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ooh, a fighter," she said with a smirk. A curl of her hand and her knife was back in her hand, blood dripping from the tip. She motioned "come on" with her other hand as Greg charged her.

He kicked at her but she dived back and came up swinging, catching him in the bicep. With a growl. He was on her, throwing her to the ground, large hands wrapped around her neck as he began choking her.

She vaguely heard someone yell out "Alissa!" and someone else go "Oh no, pretty boy, that's Greg's meal." amid the ringing in her ears. Making it as if amidst the struggles of someone merely passing out, she thrashed around enough to figure out where his inseam was and kneed him in the groin. While he was on the floor of the alley in utter male agony, she rasped out "Enough of this," and cut his head off with the katana she always carried on her, dusting him.

Just then, she heard "Gregory! You fucking bitch! I'll kill you then turn your little boytoy here!"{ as Iona attacked her, game face in and nails extended. She managed to knock Alissa's sword from her grasp and tried to claw her eyes out, but was dust a moment later. Alissa coughed as she leaned up on her elbows to stare at a stupefied Dean, staring at the wood slat he'd found in the alley in bewilderment.

"Told you," she said, around another coughing fit.

Knowing Sam would be over with Faith tonight, Dean lead the way back to his room, grumbling about the scrapes and grit he'd gotten as well as a torn shirt, form when Iona had attacked him. Walking into the suite, he walked into his bedroom, hissing as the shirt tore away from a healing cut on his side.

"Let me take a look at that," Alissa murmured, having raided the larger than normal first aid kits they had in every room. Dean glanced over, surprised, since he knew from the scrapes and bruises he'd seen, she'd been hurt too, but she wasn't walking like it.

"How'd you heal up so quick?" he asked as she bent over him, putting antiseptic and bandages on his one large slice. She looked up from her task for a moment. "Slayer healing," she said simply and went back to tending to him.

He thought he knew what was really going on so, while she was busy putting a butterfly strip on a cut by his eyebrow, he palmed the scissors and "accidentally" sliced her with it when she moved back. She cursed and grabbed her arm with her other hand, but he pulled it away as she struggled with him, but he still saw the tell-tell blue lightning streak across the healing cut, leaving nothing but blood behind. He shoved her away and her ass hit the floor as she stared up at him in shock. "An Immortal! A fucking Immortal! So how long were you gonna let us live before you cut off our heads? Just playing with us to get a good Quickening?" he yelled as Alissa leapt back up, furious. "You stupid little BOY! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! I may be an Immortal- something Castiel DID hint at the other day, by the way- but I don't behead random people just for fun, you idiot! I may fight and behead other Immortals, but it;s more to save my own life rather than the Quickening I gain- which is rather painful, by the by. So what if I'm an Immortal? I think your father would have trusted me as a contact if he didn't fucking test me first before he'd trust me?" she demanded, getting up in his face.

Dean felt something in him snap and he had her slammed up against the wall, wrists in either of his hands in the next instant. "Well, maybe he didn't know what you were," he bit out.

Alissa smirked at the memory of John tossing her her katana after he'd seen her DIE once soon after she'd left House. "Oh no, hon, he knew. I just think you don't like not knowing things," she taunted him.

His grip on her wrists tightened as he glared down at her. "Listen , sister, next time you decide to play decoy, let me know," he told her with a smirk as he pushed away from the wall.

Alissa was having none of it and had soon reversed their positions against the wall. "Decoy? No, no little one- I knew you had no way of defending yourself about a menace you didn't even know was there."

"Oh, well, thank you kindly," Dean groused, pushing up from the cage she'd made with her arms.

"Uh uh, hunter boy. You started this little song and dance, but I intend to finish it," she murmured before leaning up on her toes and kissing him hard. "You forget, Dean, I'm an empath."

He groaned against her mouth when she began nibbling on his lush bottom lip, then, grabbing her around the waist, picked her up. Alissa wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her back while stumbling the way to the bed. Laying down on the bed with the Immortal underneath him, he ground his groin against her, making her break the kiss and arch back on a moan.

Standing up for a moment, he peeled his jeans and boxers off, leaving him naked. He watched Alissa lean back on her elbows, pupils dilated with lust before she sat up, hands going to the zipper on her top, but Dean stopped her and grabbing the zipper, pulled it down and yanked it off. Her nipples were coral colored and hard little nubs that he palmed as he knelt in front of her. Sliding her thong off, he was distracted by her hand grabbing hold of him. "You gonna tease me or you gonna use it?"

Dean's only response was a smirk as he lowered himself onto his arms above her and slid in, making her arch her back to meet him.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Perceptions of Truth

Author: Christy

Rating: FR 18

Fandom/Theme: Highlander/Supernatural/Buffy

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

Distribution: and TtH

Series: Alissa's Interests #9

Chapter: 4/5

Spoilers: During Season 6 of Supernatural

Summary: The Winchesters look for some help finding Eve

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but the last one is gonna be a bit more involved...and not to worry, not trying to have this be Dean/Alissa centric...more going on that just the sex, but that's for the next chapter ;)

Sam woke up the next afternoon as Faith parked the Impala outside a nice house framed by palm trees. "Come on, sleepyhead; time to see the seer," Faith goaded with a chuckle.

Shaking his head and rubbing his face as he got out, Sam snagged the keys when she tossed them to him. He opened the trunk and pulled out one of the .45s and silver and regular bullet packs. Faith merely cocked a brow at him as he closed the trunk and headed towards the house.

After she knocked, Faith turned to him and warned "Let me do the talking- Caleb's the gun-shy type when it comes to people he doesn't know well."

The door opened and the diminutive redhead took one look at 6'4" Sam and shrieked in terror, trying to close the door, but Faith slapped her hand on it first. Caleb jumped and looked over at her as if he hadn't realized the Slayer had been there. Babbling, he pointed at Sam as Faith lead him back into the house and motioned for Sam to follow.

"L-Lucifer! H-he's the vessel for Lucifer!" he yelled and Faith laid a gentle hand on Caleb's shoulder to calm him and glared askance at Sam as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, I was, but Lucifer is locked in a cage right now- I'm not taking him back and he can't possess me without my consent," the hunter explained, arms held wide. Breathing a sigh of relief, Caleb had them sit down before asking why they were here.

"Well, Moose over here and his brother are trying to find the Mother of All Evil- lots of signs point to her being back on the mortal plane," Faith explained.

Caleb glanced over at Sam, shaking his head. "Man, when you Winchesters go out, you boys go all out. Okay, here's what I saw- the dragons took one virgin and she became imbued with the essence of the Mother. They call her Eve, and all else I saw was you two and a couple others at a diner arguing with her. I can't see her face, but she'd bad- and ruthless. I've heard some rumors that she's mad at the King of Hell, whoever uthat/u is, over him torturing her babies."

Sam looked a little ill. "I've got an idea who that could be. So, we need to find this diner. Any other clues where it might be?"

Caleb took a sip of his drink before responding. "I'm guessing Midwest, since she can't hide her second generation vampires in big cities- the older, demonic vamps tear 'em to pieces every time. Other than that, I'd just say start looking for large demonic activity pockets- weirder than normal activity, I mean. That, and the extradimensional demons you Slayers deal with? They'll be steering WAY clear of wherever she is cuz she doesn't like them any better than the Hell King."

Everyone stood up and Faith went to shake Caleb's hand, but the moment she touched him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he would have fallen to the floor if Sam hadn't been there to catch him. He looked over at Faith, concerned. She held onto Caleb's hand as he shook from the force of the vision for a moment before coming out of it.

Well used to Cordelia's post-vision run through, she quickly had aspirin, pen and pad ready before Caleb could voice the request.

Taking a sip of water, he glanced over at Faith and they helped him back to the couch. "He's trying to come back," he told her. "My twin doesn't like you guys any more than he used to." Seeing Faith's confusion, he gripped her hand firmly, as if to communicate the urgency of the vision through touch. "He's going after his twin and he's got a lot of help doing it. Ethan Rayne's not finished, either- he's in Virginia right now."

Faith stared at him. "He's still in jail," she started, but Caleb shook his head.

"Hasn't been for a while, but ask Alissa- she'll know more."

Thanking Caleb and making sure he was comfortable, the duo headed back out to the Impala. Sam sneaked glances at her while Faith wrote down what Caleb had told her before whipping out her cell and pressing a speed dial button. "Hey, Red. I need some help here. Caleb had a vision and was talking about his twin, but last time I checked, he's an only child," Faith said, explaining the vision before putting the phone on speaker mode.

"Well, Faith, my guess is that maybe he's not referring to a literal twin at first, but another Caleb. If that's the case, we've got bigger problems than just Eve. So Caleb has a twin- if we knew where he'd grown up, we might be able to find the priest's twin," a feminine voice uttered.

"Yeah, but the other guy could be ANYWHERE, Willow," Faith countered. "And you can't do your locator whatzit because that damn priest's body's buried fifty feet under the Sunnydale crater!"

Willow sighed. "Not only that, but we don't know if Caleb's twin is a guy or girl," she reminded the Slayer, who cursed vehemently.

"Not only that, but fucking Ethan's still breathing free air? What the fuck?"

"Giles told me after the incident at the DC House. We just didn't know he was somehow communicating with Caleb. I'll let everyone know, but for now, you guys try and get this Eve chick."

"Will do, Red. Thanks."

Dean had been up for half an hour, cleaning his gun, when he felt the bed move and turned around to see Alissa staring at him, the sheet up over her chest. "You don't need to stress so much, Dean. Take it from someone who's been around the block a couple times- sometimes you can't help who you love."

Dean whirled on her. "I do not love Cas!" he blurted out before realizing she hadn't mentioned anyone by name. Thankfully, she wasn't smirking, but that patient MOM look was about as bad.

"How did I know? Well, between your act of valor between the angel and myself at the hotel and the fact your thoughts kept bouncing back and forth between enjoying me and thinking that you hoped Cas was okay?"

"Wait- whose- how did you know what I was thinking?" Dean demanded angrily.

Alissa chuckled. "I told you- I'm a telepath," she reminded him as she sat up=.

Dean just glared at her. "Stay out of my fucking head!" he spat.

Now she smirked. "Listen here, cowboy, just because I can read minds doesn't mean I peek. That's like a guy who can see under clothing scanning through everyone."

Even through his anger, Dean saw the humor in the comment and raised a brow in her direction.

"Oh for Goddess sake!" she exclaimed, grabbing a robe and throwing it on.

"Hey, no need to dressed on umy/u account, Princess," he told her snidely, still smarting over what she'd pulled out of him.

"Get over yourself, cowboy," she shot back, marching around to his side of the bed to slap him before heading out, but he grabbed her wrist in a steely grip. Glaring at her through eyes gone cold, he set his gun off to the side and said "I don't care HOW good your intentions are for peeking around in my noggin, but it stops now! If I wanna deal with how things are with Cas, I will in my own time, but I'm not fucking in love with him."

Alissa smirked again and snorted before purring "Me thinks the little boy protests too much," and he stood up, wrist still in his hand and went to slam her up against the wall. She twisted her legs, and, rather than being against the wall, they ended up lengthwise across the bed, his hands around her wrists, but she was on top.

"I don't fall for the same trick twice, Winchester," she growled, pissed herself now, before he flipped her over and off the other side of the king bed, knocking the wind out of her.

"Neither do I!" he shouted, trying to hold her still by holding her down with his hips before realizing that might not be the best idea. His distraction was enough for Alissa to wrap a leg around his and use the leverage to wriggle out from under him, but he grabbed hold of her ankle before she could stand.

She glanced back at him in disbelief. "You're a real piece of work, Winchester. I think you need to let that aggression out before you get someone killed."


End file.
